The Breif's go to Mucky Wheeze!!
by Hatiatsu
Summary: IT's Trunk's seventh b-day, and bad news. VEGETA'S GOING, TOO!!!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz so please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was almost Trunk's seventh birthday now. "Daddddddddyyyyyy!!!!!!" "What is it Trunks?" growled Vegeta. "Did you know tomorrow is my birthday?" "Of course" Lied Vegeta. "Good because I want to go to Mucky Wheeze!!!" "I don't care- ask your mother I'm busy." "Okay daddy." While Trunks left Vegeta flew off to get Trunks a birthday present. "He said he didn't like pokemon or whatever anymore..." "hmm.. Maybe a g-i-jo toy...nah...I know!" Vegeta ran down the isle. "The monster soaker one million.... the kid'll love this!!!" Vegeta was looking at the coolest squirt gun you can imagine. **Go on, imagine it, I don't know what it looks like.** He put it in the cart. "Now for the card." He took a card that said," Your growing up so fast.... good riddance brat." On the inside it said, "Leave the house when your 18 or die when your 18." Vegeta meant to put $10 in it but he accidentally put a $100 bill **whoops :)** "One last thing, a box with 5000 fireworks." **You pick the fireworks, go on!** He left the store in about 10 min. ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
The next day they went to Mucky Wheeze. " I'm gonna go play!" squealed Trunks. Vegeta thought some of the games looked fun. When nobody was looking, he went in a toy space ship that lifts you up. "Where is Vegeta?" asked Bulma. Vegeta sneaked back down. "There you are! It's time for Trunks to open his presents." "Trunks opened the monster soaker 1 million. "Coooooooooooooooooooool!!!!!!!!!" said Trunks. He read the card (Yes, he could read) "Awesome! $100 bucks! Thanks!!!!" "What? I only put $10 in there! That little pick pocket!" "Shut up Vegeta! He's having fun!" ordered Bulma "Next present! Whoa, this one is big!" He opened the box with 5,000 fireworks. He was speechless. "VEGETA!" shouted Bulma "YOUR GOING TO TURN HIM INTO A PYRO!!" "Too late." said Vegeta.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Trunks stole a lighter and started lighting off the fireworks! Right there in the building! "Pretty lights." he said. Then Mucky the Seagull walked over to him. **Uh oh** "Kids shouldn't be doing that." said Mucky. He took the lighter from him. "Seagulls should instead!" He started lighting all of them. "WOO HOO! LOOK AT THOSE!" shouted Mucky. "I'm scared Mommy." Whimpered Trunks. "Me too." Whispered Bulma. "Vegeta, your strong, why don't you stop him?" Asked Bulma. "I think I will." Said Vegeta. He walked over to Mucky. "WOO HOO!" He shot a firework at Vegeta. "Ow! He shot it at my eye! Ow! Owwwww! The pain! Owwww!!!!!" Shouted Vegeta. "That's it!" Vegeta powered up to ssj. "Final... FLASH!!!!!!!" **You know what happened. I'm too lazy to explain.** It missed him, and it hit the ride Vegeta went on. "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Vegeta."WHY? WHY....??" Vegeta started crying. "I just needed one more ride..." He said mournfully. "Grow up Vegeta." Said Bulma. "I want my fireworks back.... NOW!" Trunks went super saiyan. **Was he super saiyan when he was seven?** "Gimmy back my fireworks!" Yelled Trunks. He took them from Mucky. "Mascots in seagull suits shouldn't play with fireworks. Especially one named Mucky." ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
On the way home in the hover car, Vegeta was sleeping. Bulma was driving and Trunks was looking out the window. "That was the best birthday party I ever had!" exclaimed Trunks. "It was the best! It rocked! That Mucky guy was kinda weird though." He said. "I'll say. Trunks! You're never going to Mucky Wheeze again!" Don't have a cow, mom." He said. "I can't wait to tell Goten!" Shouted Trunks when he got out of the hover car. That woke Vegeta up. "Why you little scaly crusty old stupid git!!!" Vegeta chased Trunks all over Capsule Corp. Finally, he cooled down. "Go over to Kakorat's house." Said Vegeta. "Fine." Trunks flew over to the Son's house. He rang the doorbell. Pan answered it. "Goten's up in his room." "Thanks." Said Trunks. He flew up the stairs as fast as he could. "GOTEN!!!" "What?" "You gotta here this.!" "Come on in." Goten was watching Pokemon. "Pokemon isn't cool ya know." Said Trunks. "Is so." Argued Goten. After there argument, Trunks told him everything. "And then dad went on one of the BABY rides!" "No way." Said Goten. "Let's go over to my house and make fun of him!" "Good idea." Said Goten.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Author's note: How was my story you apes? I know I wouldn't want to go to Mucky Wheeze. R&R please! 


End file.
